


Bird with a Broken Wing

by darlinghookshipper87



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghookshipper87/pseuds/darlinghookshipper87
Summary: This fic is an AU from canon since I started writing this before Wendy Darling and the Neverland arc was introduced. (I originally posted this on tumblr) I'm ignoring two things in show canon: 1) Pan as Rumple's father since that is dumb af imo. 2) Any Captain Swan crap because I hate that. (No hate if you don't like, don't read. Simple as that.) Wendy is an adult living in Neverland as a slave and imprisoned, Hook & Wendy had a past relationship. Can she ever leave and if so, can they ever be together again?Also, this fic will be written from either a third person perspective, Wendy’s POV or Hook’s. If it doesn’t state a POV, it’s in third person. And unless otherwise stated, everything is in Neverland and ‘present’ in the timeline of the story. (As in, not a flashback.)





	1. Chapter 1

NEVERLAND- now

Wendy Darling had been mending the Lost Boys clothes all morning. She had done this every day for God only knows how long, and she was exhausted; mentally, emotionally, and physically. She should have left Neverland so many years ago, but Peter had broken his promise to Killian; to take her home after Killian left Neverland and she had been stuck there ever since. Twenty-five years old and she was stuck, and despite being constantly surrounded by six young boys, she was lonely. She found herself wondering what year it was in the outside world, in Neverland time never moved and she had no idea if her parents and friends back home in London were even alive still.

She was so deep in her thoughts, that she didn’t hear the footsteps and rustling of the brush outside and down below from where the treehouse rested. Curious, she rose from her chair, went to the window and peeked out down below. Through the curtains, she saw a brunette woman around her own age. Wendy was intrigued, aside from the Indian tribe; the last adults she had seen in Neverland were Killian and his crew. And this woman was certainly no pirate; her clothing was odd, like nothing she had seen before. A short blue dress, no corset or white tights? Extremely odd indeed. How did she get here? She knew Peter hadn’t made any trips to her world and even if he had, he didn’t bring or like adults, only children. Wendy was lucky that Peter tolerated her the way that he did. Not that she was grateful for the way Peter treated her.

Cautiously, she exited the treehouse and made her way to where the ladder came up to the deck. “Hi.” She called down quietly enough to where she wouldn’t startle her and prevent her from falling down the ladder; but loudly enough to where she would hear her. The other brunette looked up at her and was obviously not expecting to see her above. “Who are you? And what are you doing here? In Neverland I mean.” She asked her curiously, stepping back far enough for the other woman to step onto the deck. The brunette straightened herself and smiled cautiously, almost as if she was trying to determine if Wendy was some kind of a threat. “Hello there, I’m Belle.” She finally told her. “Wendy, Wendy Darling.” She smiled back, trying to assure Belle; who clearly seemed a bit frightened, or at the very least paranoid about something.

Belle still seemed hesitant to tell Wendy why she was in Neverland or even how she got there. No adults ever got to Neverland on their own; not without some form of assistance. “What are you doing wandering out there on your own?” She asked Belle, voice laced with concern. “Neverland is dangerous for adults if you don’t know your way around. I’ve never seen you here before, so I know you’re not familiar with Neverland.” She told her. “Are you here alone?” She inquired, still curious. “Uh, no I’m not. I’m here with… A group we sailed here.” Belle told her, still hesitant. Wendy looked around, looking for the rest of her party. “Where are they? You shouldn’t be wandering around Neverland by yourself. It’s dangerous.” She warned Belle, Wendy knew what Neverland was like if you weren’t careful. Belle watched Wendy, trying to figure Wendy out. “What are you doing in Neverland? Do you live here?” Belle mentioned to the treehouse, wondering if she did live here; how long exactly she had been here.

Wendy looked around the treehouse that had been her home for years and nodded. “Yes, I live here… Unfortunately.” She muttered to herself. Belle gave a curious look at her last comment. “Whatever do you mean? It seems like paradise here.” Wendy let out a bitter laugh at that statement. “You would think that, wouldn’t you? But then again, you haven’t been trapped here for an unknown amount of years with a controlling sixteen year old brat who’s refused to take you home, and have basically become a slave to him and the Lost Boys.” She stated matter of factly. Belle looked startled at Wendy’s comment; Killian had mentioned that it was Peter and his ‘Lost Boys’ that had attacked them earlier. But she didn’t think that he would keep someone prisoner here, let alone a young woman like Wendy. Darling. Belle realized that that last name seemed or sounded familiar, but she couldn’t place it. “You’ve been held captive here? For how long?” Belle could sympathize with Wendy being trapped; she spent twenty-eight years trapped in the Storybrooke mental hospital. And some time before then being trapped in the Evil Queen, or rather Regina’s, castle in the Enchanted Forest.

“Well,” Wendy started. “I guess that depends on what year it is back in my world. Time never moves in Neverland, so I don’t know what year it is.” She sighed at her wistfully, went to the window and stared out it. “The year is 2013 actually.” Belle told her gently. “How long have you been here?” Wendy breathed in a sharp breath. 2013? She thought to herself. “I’ve been here since 1913, so…. One hundred years.” She paused willing herself not to cry. “So tell me something Belle. What are you and your party doing in Neverland? Who did you come with anyhow?” Belle’s earlier statement at having sailed here had put all of Wendy’s senses on full alert. She only knew of one ship that ever came in and out of Neverland and that was Killian’s ship; the Jolly Roger.

“We’re looking for…. Someone. Someone who’s missing, we think that they were brought here.” Wendy spun around when she heard that someone had been kidnapped and brought here. “What? Someone was kidnapped?” Belle nodded; she decided that Wendy wasn’t a threat and that she could share details with her. “Yes, a young boy was brought here. My boyfriend’s grandson actually; we came here on a pirate ship.” Now Wendy was suspicious. A pirate ship? It has to be him, right? “Were you with the captain of that ship I assume? What’s his name?” She asked Belle curiously. Belle wasn’t sure why Wendy wanted to know who she came here with so badly.

Wendy missed and still loved Killian desperately, the last time she saw him was their last night together before he left Neverland. The night that was their last night they had had together. The night…. Wendy shook her head, as if to rid herself of the painful memories. Belle hesitated at first, “His name is Killian Jones. Most people know him as Captain Hook though. Do you know him?” She asked her. Wendy was so shocked to hear that name, the name she dreamt of so often every night. The only man she had ever loved was here back in Neverland after one hundred years. Of course Wendy knew he wasn’t here to see her, he probably thought she was dead because he thought she went back home to London shortly after he left Neverland. “You could say that.” She told Belle softly. “We were close.” She turned slightly and smiled softly at Belle.

“Close?” Belle inquired. “You mean you two were romantic, don’t you?” She asked her gently, she felt sorry for Wendy. Being stuck here for one hundred years as a slave to the Lost Boys was unimaginable. Wendy looked up at her and nodded a bit. “Yes, we were. He was my first and really only love I’ve ever known.” She told Belle quietly. Considering her history with Killian, Belle wasn’t his biggest fan. He had hit her once back in the Enchanted Forest; followed by him shooting her in Storybrooke, causing her to cross the town line, forget her memories as Belle and revert back to her cursed self. But then again, Belle wasn’t one to judge who people fall in love with. After all, her boyfriend was the Dark One, not exactly a standup guy; at least, not from his past. He was trying to change now; maybe Killian could too, especially if he saw Wendy again. Belle then realized now where Wendy’s last name seemed so familiar; she saw a plaque on his ship, a cabin had been named after her it seemed.

Despite Wendy loving Killian all these years, he had never returned that love. At least, not that he had said out loud to her ever. He had once told her that because of Milah’s death, he never wanted to love again. To prevent himself from ever getting hurt or losing someone he loved ever again. Wendy came to accept that a long time ago, but it didn’t make falling in love with him any less painful; knowing that he couldn’t or wouldn’t ever return her love. He did care for her, that much he had told her; but her decision to go home to London had been a painful one. As much as she loved him; she couldn’t be in love with someone who couldn’t love her back. Killian had understood, he had wanted her to find someone to give that to her. She never got that opportunity though because of Peter; not only had she been stuck here for one hundred years, she lived through so much pain. Pain, she wasn’t so sure she would ever be able to recover from emotionally.

Belle watched Wendy for a time, realizing that if Killian cared for or even loved Wendy like she suspected; and once he realized she was still stuck here in Neverland. He wouldn’t let her stay here, he would insist on taking her back with them. Belle also suspected that he would more than likely try to exact revenge on the boy he and Wendy had both referred to as Peter Pan. “Wendy,” she started. “Why don’t you leave here and come with me? I’m certain I can convince everyone to get you out of here. Although, I don’t think your Captain will need any convincing.” Wendy’s eyes lit up at the mention of getting out of here. “You really think your party will help get me out of here? I can probably help you all find your missing boy. Being in Neverland for one hundred years, you learn it like the back of your hand.” “Of course they will!” Belle assured her. Wendy paused at Belle mentioning Killian once more. “Killian will be furious with Peter, that’s for certain. I can’t imagine what he’ll think or say when he sees me again.” Wendy twisted her face into a thoughtful look as she considered her options. “I think I would very much like to leave here.” She said softly as she got up to gather the few belongings she had. A sword and dagger set; gifts from Killian at a time and had come in handy since then. Neverland was dangerous without ways to defend yourself from the animals and such. She packed her satchel with some other trinkets she had and threw her blue hooded cloak on. Looking around once more, “I suppose I’m ready now.” She told her new friend with a small smile, “Let’s go.”

Climbing down the ladder first she landed easily on the ground and waited for Belle to join her. “Do you know if you were supposed to meet the rest of your party if you got separated? Do you have a rendezvous point?” She asked her as Belle reached the ground. She nodded, “Yes, we’re supposed to meet back at the ship if we could get there.” Wendy nodded, thinking that was probably smart and was more than likely Killian’s idea. “Well, I would imagine she’s anchored in Pirate’s Cove then, yes?” Although, Wendy wasn’t sure if Belle knew what or where that was; Killian wasn’t one to change his habits so chances are that the Jolly Roger was anchored there still. “Yes, I believe that’s what he called it.” Belle smiled a bit and looked around anxiously. “Can you get us there?” Wendy nodded and smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry; I’ll get you back to everyone. I know exactly where that is.” She grabbed Belle’s hand and led the way through the woods and towards the beach where Pirate’s Cove lay. “So, why did these people take this missing boy?” Wendy asked Belle in a hushed tone, not wanting to draw too much attention to them. Who knows what lurks in Neverland waiting; wild animals, Indians or Peter and the Lost Boys.

“Well, it’s a bit of a long story actually. But my boyfriend Rumplestiltskin; his grandson was kidnapped by some people who want to destroy magic. And for leverage of sorts, they kidnapped him and brought him here. I’m not sure why they brought him to Neverland though.” Wendy looked back at Belle for a moment when Belle mentioned her boyfriend’s name. That was the name Killian mentioned when he spoke of his ‘crocodile’, the man who killed his true love Milah. “Your boyfriend is the Dark One? Killian’s crocodile?” Wendy asked curiously; not that she could judge who one fell in love with. She fell in love with a pirate who couldn’t love her back. “And neither he nor Killian is dead yet?” It seemed like a miracle that neither was dead and even more so that Killian was willing to help him in any capacity. Belle smiled a bit at that. “He is.” She admitted. “He really is a good man, he just needed someone to love him and show that he’s capable of being good.” Wendy smiled at her. “Well, at least he’s trying to change, yes?” Belle nodded and smiled enthusiastically at that. “Oh yes, he really is trying to change!” Wendy just smiled back at her new friend.

Continuing they’re trek through the forest, they finally got to a clearing. That’s when Wendy saw it, for the first time in one hundred years; there was the Jolly Roger, a ship she hadn’t been on in oh so long. So many memories aboard it, very personal memories; memories she wasn’t sure she would be able to handle and all the emotions that would inevitably come with what was going to happen next. Belle pulled her out of her head by pulling her in the direction of the rowboats. “Would you rather wait here for the rest of your group, or should we just go ahead and go back to the ship?” Belle thought about her question for a moment. “Well, Killian stayed behind so he’s aboard. I’m sure he can signal the rest that I’m safe.” Wendy froze, “Killian’s there now?” She asked nervously, not sure if she was ready to see him just yet.

They climbed into one of the rowboats and made their way to the ship. When they arrived to it, they were just underneath a ladder that was along the side so people could get to and from the ship easily. Looking up and then back at her new friend Belle; who gave her an encouraging smile, she heaved a sigh and hoisted herself up the ladder. She slowly made her way up until she got to the railing of the ship; peeking over from underneath her hood, she saw him; dark hair, wearing that long black leather coat, a hook where his hand should have been, and his back to her. Hoisting herself up over the railing, she landed on the deck with a soft, low thud. Killian turned swiftly, his good hand on the hilt of his sword; obviously expecting danger, and certainly not Wendy. His eyes widened when he saw her. “Wendy? Is that you love?” He breathed out. Wendy pulled her hood down off of her head as Belle finally made it aboard as well. “Hello Killian.” Wendy said voice just barely above a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook & Wendy finally reunite after many years. Warning. Character death mentions!

NEVERLAND Now- Killian’s POV

Killian Jones was surveying Neverland from the deck of his ship, keeping a wary eye on everything. The skies; in case Peter or Tink came flying around to cause trouble and land on the deck; and the land, in case the Lost Boys or really anyone who wasn’t from their party came around. He wasn’t particularly fond of being back here in Neverland; too many memories came with it; memories of her, his Wendy.

He had understood why she had wanted to go back to London all those years ago. He had told her he couldn’t love anyone else anymore, and had known she had fallen in love with him; he would have been lying to himself if he didn’t feel the same way, but he couldn’t tell her. He feared losing her, just like he had Milah; and that was an unbearable thought. The pain of losing Milah had almost killed him; he had loved her so much.

So they had spent one last night together in his cabin in the Jolly Roger and left her in Neverland the next morning with a promise from Peter to return her home to London. Little did he know that Peter broke that promise and that he was about to come face to face with his beloved Wendy after all these years.

The sound of a thud promptly pulled him out of his memories. Turning around, hand on his sword in case of danger; the last thing he expected to see was a familiar blue hooded cloak. His eyes widened in shock and astonishment. “Wendy? Is that you love?”

When she pulled the hood off of her head and away from her face, her piercing blue eyes met his for the first time in one hundred years.

“Hello Killian.” She whispered out.

Killian was so focused on Wendy that he almost didn’t see or hear Belle make it onto the deck. “Wendy love, what in the hell are you still doing in Neverland?” He walked over to her slowly, still unsure if this was a dream. “You were going home to London.” He said softly, studying her for a moment. She looked the same, still beautiful and perfect; same blue eyes that he fell in love with, same brown hair that always framed her face with perfect curls and the voice that always soothed him. The only thing about her that seemed to have changed was that her smile didn’t reach her eyes anymore. There seemed to be only sadness in them; or perhaps it was loneliness.

Wendy wrung her hands together and looked down at them, then back at Belle; she almost seemed hesitant to tell him what had happened, Killian thought.

“It was Peter.” She said softly, looking at him from underneath her thick lashes. “After you left, he changed his mind and kept me here; I essentially became his and the Lost Boys’ slave of sorts.”

Killian felt his good hand involuntary clench into a fist at that; not at the idea of seeing Wendy here and now. He was unbelievably happy to see her again. But he couldn’t believe that Peter had kept Wendy trapped here all these years, her face alone told him just how miserable she was. “Oh Wendy, I’m so sorry.” He told her; bringing his hand to her chin to lift her face to meet his. “If I had known, I would have come back for you.”

“It’s alright.” Wendy told him softly. “You didn’t know what would happen.”

Belle came up to them, “I got separated from the group and came across Wendy on my way back. She got me back here.” She informed Killian.

Killian reluctantly tore his eyes away from Wendy to look over at Belle. “Did she now? Well, Wendy always did know everything there is to know about Neverland. Haven’t you?” He smiled softly back at her. “I imagine you don’t want to stay here anymore though, do you Wendy? Not with those boys.” He looked at her intently, not really needing an answer. He could see it in her eyes and her body language; she was damned near miserable here in Neverland. Although, he didn’t really know just how miserable Wendy had become in Neverland; how much pain and grief it had caused her.

“No I really don’t.” She looked up at him; eyes desperate and full of pain.

Killian could tell there were things that Wendy wanted or needed to say, he could see it in her eyes; and he did as well. But now was not the time, perhaps tonight would be an opportune time for them. He just stood there, letting his good hand gently stroke Wendy’s cheek reassuringly. Silently telling her that it would be alright, that she was safe now; he wasn’t going to let anything happen to her. He knew Regina and Rumplestiltskin especially would be difficult to convince that Wendy was coming back to Storybrooke with them as soon as they found Henry. But damn it, he was the captain; he could bring back as many people as he wanted, and he was not leaving Wendy here again. Especially with that brat Peter; he was going to pay for putting Wendy whatever she had been through here.

“I hear there’s a kidnapped boy who’s been brought here?” Wendy asked him softly, her hand subconsciously fingering his hook.

Killian smiled at her; despite whatever sadness or difficulties she had been through, she was always letting her motherly instincts take over. “Indeed. I take it you haven’t seen them?” He asked, and he knew she would do her best to help them find Henry if she could.

Wendy shook her head. “No, but they probably don’t know Neverland like you and I do; if you want to get him back, I’m sure we could use that to our advantage if you wanted.” She said softly.

“We will come up with something love. But tonight I think it’s best if you just rest, you look tired.” He moved to brush her hair behind her ear, not wanting to overwhelm her with his feelings for her right now. Killian could see the exhaustion in her eyes as she nodded in agreement at that; tears brimming her blue eyes and he couldn’t resist pulling her into his arms. He could hear her muffled sobs finally being released, and he just stood there holding her and stroking her hair. Whatever happened to her here in Neverland was clearly painful and she had held it in all these years; his brave Wendy. He looked up over at Belle who was watching him hold her and gave her a slight nod of his head. As if to thank her for bringing Wendy back to him. Belle just smiled and nodded back, she could see just how much they meant to each other; even if neither would admit it.

Killian was still holding a crying Wendy when he saw the rest of the group climb up over the railing and back onto the ship. The first one back on the deck was Charming, followed by Snow. “No sign of Henry, Greg or Tamara today. Hopefully we’ll have more luck tomorrow.” Charming called out to Killian, while helping the rest of the group aboard the deck. He hadn’t noticed Killian holding Wendy, but Snow did and immediately went over to them.

“What’s wrong? Who is this?” Snow asked softly, gently putting her hand on Wendy’s shoulder. The rest of the group was huddled further away; wondering what in the hell was going on, who this was and why Killian seemed particularly fond of her.

At the sound of Snow’s voice; Wendy pulled herself away from Killian slightly, he smiled gently at her and wiped her tears with his thumb. Wendy straightened herself and turned to face everyone.

“Hello, I’m Wendy Darling.” She managed to get out between sniffles and smiled at everyone.

“Yes,” Killian said stepping up next to Wendy. “She’ll be returning with us once we find Henry.” He told the group authoritatively. Charming, Snow, Emma and Neal all just looked at each other; not needing an explanation, or not wanting to argue with him. Emma just looked back at them and nodded in agreement. Regina and Mr. Gold seemed a bit wary of her but said nothing.

Neal came over to Wendy and smiled at her. “Wendy, do you remember me at all? I know I look a bit older since you last saw me.” Other than Killian, everyone seemed a bit confused as to why he seemed to know Wendy.

Wendy stood there studying him for a few moments, still unsure of everything that was happening. “Baelfire?” She breathed out softly. “Is that you?” When Neal laughed and nodded, Wendy broke into a small smile and let Neal pull her into a tight hug.

“Well, I go by Neal now.” He pulled back and smiled again at her and then glanced over at Killian briefly before looking back at Wendy. “What in the hell are you doing here?”

Killian could see Wendy beginning to tremble again; she was clearly exhausted and overwhelmed by everything. “I’m afraid that’s a bit of long story mate. I can fill you in later.” He put his hand on Neal’s shoulder and gave him a look, one that they’d shared before. “But for now, we should all just eat and rest. I assume you want to find your son?”

Neal just nodded understandingly at that; as did everyone else. They all seemed to notice how exhausted Wendy was at this point, she was resting against Killian and her hands were shaking.

Belle was still standing near them and spoke up. “Would you like me to help get her in bed?” She asked Killian.

Gold clearly didn’t like the idea of leaving Belle alone with Hook; even if Wendy was with them. “That is not a good idea.” He said coldly as he limped his way over to them.

“Rumple, you can’t tell me what to do or who to help.” She told him stubbornly and firmly. “Wendy is my friend and I’m going to help. Can’t you see how weak she is?” She mentioned to Wendy.

Killian wasn’t entirely sure why Wendy was all of the sudden so tired and weak, but she was shaking and had been leaning against him for the past several minutes. Perhaps it was exhaustion from essentially being a slave in Neverland for so long, or perhaps it was something else entirely. But either way, he needed to get her to his cabin; he gently swept her up in his arms and turned to Belle. “If you’d like to help me help her, I’d be grateful love.” He told her.

Belle nodded and smiled at Killian as he strode toward his cabin with Wendy in his arms. Belle bent down to pick up Wendy’s satchel of things that had been dropped on the deck and followed him into the cabin.

Killian sat Wendy down on his bed and knelt down in front of her and brushed her hair away from her face once more. “How about you get some rest, eh love?” He told her. Belle was looking through Wendy’s bag, found her nightgown and passed it over to Killian. He looked back over at Belle, unsure if Wendy would want him to help her undress; too many memories for both of them. “It might be best if you help her dress.” He told her quietly as he looked back at Wendy; she just sat on the edge of the bed still looking a bit weak and tired.

Belle just nodded. “Of course, whatever you think might be best for her.” She went over to Wendy and helped her get undressed and into her nightgown while Killian went into his washroom to get her a glass of water.

He stood there in front of the mirror pondering things for a few minutes while Belle helped Wendy get ready for bed. What in the hell had happened here in Neverland after he left? Other than her being treated as a slave of course, something tragic had happened; something that Wendy didn’t want to talk about, at least not in front of strangers. Maybe, hopefully he could get her to talk to him. Filling the glass, he left the washroom and walked out to see Belle helping Wendy under the covers of his bed.

“Feeling any better yet love?” He inquired as he sat down on the edge of the bed, set the glass down on the table and stroked her face gently.

“A little bit.” She admitted to him and smiled. “I’ve missed you Killian.” She said softly.

“Have you?” He asked a bit surprised, although he had been hoping that there was still something there, that there might still be hope for them. “I’ve missed you as well Wendy.”

Killian had forgotten that Belle was still in the room. “I think I’ll leave you two alone now, you seem to have some catching up to do.” She said as she made her way to the door.

“Thank you Belle. I appreciate your help.” Killian told her softly, still looking at Wendy.

“It was lovely to meet you Belle, thank you for everything today.” Wendy told her quietly and smiled over at her.

“Of course, anytime.” Belle smiled at them both before quietly leaving the cabin to leave the two of them alone for the evening.

Killian sat on the edge of his bed still, letting Wendy have the space if she wanted it. “Wendy love,” he began. “What happened here?” He asked her softly. “It’s not just that you were the boys’ slave. Something else happened, didn’t it?” He went to take off his coat, boots and vest so he could be a bit more comfortable for the night; wherever he ended up sleeping.

Wendy looked down at her hands; clearly not wanting to tell him but he hoped she would, she shouldn’t have to hold in all that pain any longer. “Shortly after you left and Peter refused to take me home…. John and Michael; well they stood up for me.”

Killian cursed himself inwardly for not asking her about her brothers, he had been so distracted in seeing Wendy again, it had slipped his mind. He just nodded, letting Wendy continue in her story.

“They told Peter that even if they didn’t want to go home, that I should be able too if I so wished. That he should honor his promise he made to you.” Wendy paused and breathed in a shaky breath; tears threatening to fall once more. “The next thing I knew, they were fighting. John and Peter…. I-I’ve never seen Peter like that. He pulled out his dagger and stabbed John.” She was sobbing all over again and Killian’s heart was breaking for Wendy; he crawled onto his bed and lay down next to her. Pulling her close to him, just rocking her and letting her cry.

“Oh Wendy my darling, I’m so sorry.” He whispered out, he didn’t really have any other words to say to her. His next question, he was almost afraid to ask. “And Michael? What happened with him?”

Wendy drew in another stuttering breath, “After Peter killed John, Michael jumped in; trying to exact revenge on him. But…. Peter was bigger and stronger than him. And I had to watch Peter kill him too.” She was gripping Killian’s shirt tight still sobbing; he could feel her tears soaking through his shirt to his chest.

“And you’ve been stuck here all these years with him? My poor Wendy.” He said softly, stroking her hair soothingly, and he bent his head down to kiss her lightly on her head. “You’re safe now love, I won’t let him take you back.” Killian couldn’t imagine that Wendy had to deal with all this on her own all these years, the grief of losing her brothers; having to watch them die like that. Little did he know; that wasn’t the only grief Wendy had dealt with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the group has trouble accepting Wendy. Wendy agrees to help the group find and save Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, this fic is AU from OUAT canon since I started writing this before S3′s Neverland arc even aired. So….. I’m ignoring the whole Pan as Rumple’s father bullshit….. And I’m obviously ignoring the CS crap that happened as well. 
> 
> Also, this fic will be written from either a third person perspective, Wendy’s POV or Hook’s. If it doesn’t state a POV, it’s in third person. And unless otherwise stated, everything is in Neverland and ‘present’ in the timeline of the story. (As in, not a flashback.)

Wendy awoke at some point early the next morning. The sun just beginning to rise over the water. Hook was already awake as per his usual regime. He turned to smile at her. “Good morning. I thought you might like some new clothes.” He gestured to the bed where he had laid out a practical dress that he had somehow obtained. Which, Wendy chose not to inquire as to how. And a pair of boots that he had. “I didn’t think you wanted to wear that older rag anymore anyhow.” He also didn’t have anything from that modern and new realm and didn’t think that Wendy would want to wear them yet anyhow.

“Thank you.” She smiled at the Captain softly and sat up. 

“Did you sleep well?” He asked her, Hook had ended up not leaving her side at all that night, and Wendy hadn’t objected either. She needed the human contact it seemed. 

“I did thank you.” She told him. “I suppose I should get dressed and we should see about a plan in finding Henry.” She mused aloud. Hook merely smiled at her and her compassion for others despite the tragedy that she had endured here. 

“I shall leave you to get dressed then. If you need someone, I’m sure one of the ladies can assist you with the corset.” He told her gently, not wishing to offer himself out of the pain of their past. 

She smiled again at him and nodded. She got up as Hook exited the cabin and onto the deck where the rest of the party was just discussing plans. 

“Captain, did you kill the girl?” Rumpelstiltskin spoke to him coldly in greeting. 

“Rumple! You don’t know what you’re taking about so hush!” Belle snapped at him. 

Hook merely ignored his comment and looked to the others. “She will be out shortly, I gave her something clean to wear that isn’t falling apart.” He informed them. 

“Am I the only one wondering what in the hell her story is?” Regina asked the group with her hands on her hips and a brow raised. “How do we know we can trust her? What if she’s working for Pan?”

Hook sighed, he knew Regina and Rumpelstiltskin would be damned near impossible to convince that Wendy could help them and wanted to get out of here as well. 

“You didn’t see her face. The pain in her eyes and the loneliness how she spoke about this place.” Neal spoke up quietly. “And I know her. She doesn’t have an evil bone in her body. Not when it comes to helping good people. She only cares for them.” 

Rumple nodded in acceptance at that. Knowing that he should trust Wendy if his son did. Regina however, let out a huff. Snow, Charming and Emma were already agreeing to this it seemed. “Fine……” Regina relented. “But if she betrays us, I’m not saving the day.”

“I hope you’re not talking about me.” Wendy spoke from behind the group with her dress on and hair brushed and pulled out of her face. “Believe me, I want out of here more than anyone.” She promised them quietly. “At any cost.” She finished. 

Hook and Neal both seemed surprised to hear Wendy talk like that in reference to Pan’s demise but, Hook understood. More so than Neal since he knew what Pan had done to her brother’s. 

Neal went to Wendy’s side and hugged her again. “They just don’t know you is all.” He insisted and pulled her into the circle so they could plan a rescue for Henry. 

“So….. Wendy.” Emma began, still having a difficult time processing the fact that she was on a rescue mission with the Evil Queen, her parents Snow White and Prince Charming, Rumpelstiltskin, Belle, her ex boyfriend and Captain Hook….. And that she was now talking to Wendy Darling.

“Where do you think that they would take Henry?” She asked her. Between her, Neal and Hook. The three of them knew Neverland best. 

“Well…. If whoever took him is working for Pan….. Perhaps the Maze of Regrets. It’s where he sends all the mother’s of the lost boys he takes.” She explained. “It would be fitting if they knew you would come for him. They….. Don’t make it out unless he wants you too though.” She finished carefully.

“Then we’ll have to set a trap for them to bring him out.” Charming spoke up. 

“Pan’s too clever to fall for that.” Neal stated and Hook nodded his agreement. 

“Unless….” Hook looked at Wendy. “He always did say that one girl was worth twenty boys in cleverness.” 

Wendy’s eyes widened in fear of that idea, tricking Pan. “B-But…..” 

“It’s alright. We’ll make sure he doesn’t harm or take you back.” Snow encouraged. 

“I hate to agree with the Captain but…. Pan obviously kept Wendy for a reason. Perhaps he will listen to you Dearie.” 

“Wendy love…. You’re the best chance we have of saving Henry.” Hook told her softly and placed his good hand on her shoulder as she chewed her bottom lip out of anxious habit.

“H-How would I trick him though? I-I….. Pan knows I hate him. I don’t think he would believe me if I tried to convince him of something that wasn’t true.” She sighed in frustration. 

“We would help you convince him.” Regina told her with a smile that said ‘Evil Queen’ as she leaned onto the barrel. “Then, we’ll kill him and you can finally be free of that arrogant and controlling brat of a boy.” 

Wendy should have been scared at the way Regina spoke but….. She did despise Pan and the idea of defeating and destroying him was appealing, all things considered. 

“We can’t kill him! He’s just a boy!” Snow protested. 

“He’s not a boy, he’s a demon.” Hook told him simply, his eyes still on Wendy. “A demon who doesn’t deserve any more chances.” He said quietly as he watched Wendy stroll over to the railing of the deck and stared at the water. 

“What did Pan do to her exactly?” Neal asked Hook while everyone looked at Wendy for a moment. And that’s when Hook felt the need to tell them what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal stays behind on the Jolly Roger for Wendy’s company. Regina stays to keep an eye on and protect the ship and Wendy in case of Pan or pixie trouble. Wendy tells them one last big, tragic secret from her past with Hook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will explain how/why Wendy went back to Neverland and give some insight into her and Hook’s romantic past. Also Darling Fire sibling feels. 
> 
> Also…. My AU FC for Wendy is Alexandra Daddario since she's older in this fic, I went with an older face.

Neverland- Now

“I’m sorry about John and Michael.” Neal’s voice came from behind Wendy’s as she had been so lost in thought, she hadn’t realized that everyone but Neal and Regina had gone out to scout the island for their plan. Leaving Wendy here for her safety and to get her strength back up for what was to come.

She turned and gave a soft smile at Neal. “Thank you. I miss them everyday.” She admitted as Neal went and gave her a hug. “So…. Henry is your son?” She asked Neal with a smile and then looked to Regina in confusion. “But yours and Emma’s as well?” 

“I adopted Henry but Emma is his birth mother.” Regina stated. “It’s….. Complicated.” She finished with a sigh. 

“Sounds it.” Wendy commented and smiled. “He’s lucky he has so many people who love him this much.” She told her and at that, Regina smiled.

“I-I….. I’m sorry that I suggested you were a spy. Trusting people isn’t easy for me.” Regina told her. 

“I understand why you would think that. I’ve lived a life of being betrayed and lied to. Trust can be difficult.” Wendy told the woman.

“Wendy…. How did you get back here? Why would you come back here?” Neal asked her gently.

“I came back to find and save you. We missed you back home in London.” She told him simply. “The shadow brought me and my brother’s back here but…. You weren’t here. At first I stayed because of Hook and….. How I felt for him. But then….” She trailed off knowing they knew the rest of that story.

“But you…. You and Hook were….?” Regina asked her gently. 

Wendy nodded. “Yes we were.” She whispered out.

————

Neverland- Then

Wendy was cloaked in the night waiting for him. They always met at the beach just off from where the Jolly Roger was anchored. This was their last night together and Hook promised to make it special somehow. She turned at the sound of a rowboat and smiled when she saw a lit lantern and his face glowing from that and the moonlight. 

“Come on then my Darling.” He told her in a rushed whisper, not wanting to get her caught and he stood in the boat and held out his hand for her. 

She took his hand and delicately stepped into the boat. He smiled and kissed her gently for a few moments before pulling away. “Hello my Darling.” He told her as he helped her sit down before he did the same and rowed back to the ship. “Hi.” She returned with a smile. 

“I will miss this most of all when I leave here.” He admitted as he stopped the boat at the bottom of the ladder that hung off the side of the ship and helped her onto the and followed behind her. 

They were soon on the deck and Wendy took his hand in hers. “So will I. I-I wish I could go with you. We could sail the realms together.” She said softly as Hook began to lead her to his quarters. It was her last attempt at pleading with him for them to be together. Something she knew was futile. His love for Milah and need for revenge was too deep for him to give up.

“Wendy love, you know I can’t.” He told her gently. He knew she thought it was purely because he loved Milah. But that was only part of it. He loved Wendy and everyone he loved died around him. And he wasn’t about to let her be part of that body count. The best and safest choice for her, was to return to England. Safe from the Crocodile. 

“I know….” She trailed off and soon they were sitting on the edge of his bed and he was kissing her. 

“Let’s not think about my leaving tomorrow. Just be with me tonight.” He whispered against her lips. “One last night with you is the perfect way to say goodbye.” Deepening the kiss and laying her down on the bed with him. 

Wendy never did know how to say no to him, not that she wanted to. She loved him. 

The next morning before dawn, he kissed her goodbye and sent her back with Smee to the shore where she would return to the camp. Standing there, she watched until the Jolly Roger disappeared into the sky and off into another realm. She had no tears at the time to give for him. Little did she know….. She would shed far more tears in the future than she would have liked.

————

Neverland- Now

Wendy wasn’t sure why she told them that story, but now they were staring at her in silence. What do you say in response to a story like that? Sometimes ‘I’m sorry’ doesn’t fit. 

“It wasn’t until after he left that….. I realized I was….. With child.” She finished quietly and shakily. “His child.”

Regina and Neal exchanged sad looks. Given the fact that she obviously didn’t have a child with her now, they knew the baby didn’t make it. 

“Pan didn’t kill it.” She explained. “I guess…. Between the death of my brothers and….. No proper nutrition…. I-I gave birth to an already dead baby.” She whispered out and wiped tears down her face. 

“Oh god….. I-I’m so sorry.” Regina spoke out and did the only thing she knew to do in times like this. The mother instincts kicked in and she pulled the other woman into a hug. 

“You should tell him. He needs to know.” Neal told her softly as he rubbed her back. 

“No!” Wendy pulled away and shook her head violently. “He doesn’t need to know. It’s not like he ever really loved me.” She shrugged and wiped another tear. “I don’t need to burden him with anymore of my pain.” She insisted.

“Look….. I learned from experience the hard way. Not to bottle up pain. It didn’t get me anything but the Evil Queen I became.” Regina told her. “You should tell him. I may hate him but…. It’s clear you don’t.”

“The way he looks at you Wendy….” Neal began. “I wouldn’t count out his feelings for you.” 

“Like the way Emma feels for you?” Wendy asked. She had seen the way they were looking at each other. “It’s obvious there’s still something there between you two.” 

“This isn’t about us right now. Or even me.” Neal told her with a chuckle as Regina conjured up an apple for Wendy to eat and settle herself with. 

“Here, eat this.” She encouraged her. 

“Just….. Please don’t tell him.” She begged them. “I will tell him. Just….. On my own time.” She sighed and bit into the apple. 

“…..Fine.” Regina relented and Neal nodded.

“Yeah okay Wendy.” He agreed softly. 

“Good news! We think we found a way to get into the maze and back out!” Charming called as they all were climbing up the ladder and back onto the deck. 

Relieved her tears had dried by now, she looked up and stood up to join everyone.

“Tell us.” Regina told them as she went over and Neal and Wendy followed to hear the possible plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write some fluff for Hook & Wendy. With some drama in there as well. There are nods to the mermaid’s disliking (i.e. hating) Wendy. Mostly fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The group goes off on an expedition and Wendy & Hook reminisce about the day they met when Wendy came back to Neverland as an adult. Pan makes a play at the group in mental warfare that shakes Wendy to her core.

Neverland- Now

Hook had a protective, tight grip on Wendy’s hand as the group made their way through Neverland. Neal was in the front and Hook and Wendy were in the back. Mostly for security reasons, but also because Hook wanted a bit of privacy to be with Wendy. 

Wendy, being nervous out and about on the island again; was holding onto his hand for dear life. If her grip was too tight, he didn’t say anything to her. He seemed to understand her fear of perhaps being caught by Pan. She was keeping close to him as they headed towards the Maze of Regrets, to formulate a plan to figure out a way to get Pan to reveal where he was keeping Henry. 

Wendy kept anxiously looking around which was causing her to stumble or run into Hook and he squeezed her hand gently. “Hey….” He paused and looked at her, placing his good hand on her cheek. “It’s okay. Okay? We’ll keep you safe.” He promised her and smiled as he replaced his hand in hers. “Yeah. Okay.” She smiled back at him and they caught up with the group. 

“Do you remember the first time I met you when you returned here?” He asked her playfully and smirked at her. 

“How could I forget? I still despise the water to this day.” She admitted with a blush to her cheeks. 

“Prettiest thing I’ve ever gotten out of the water here.” He told her with a charming grin and bit his bottom lip at her playfully.

Neverland- Then

Wendy, at 25 years old was back in Neverland. She had came back to find and save Baelfire, but now he was gone and Pan was keeping her hostage on the island as the boys ‘mother’. So she was now looking on the island for edible plants and possibly some animals to catch for dinner. 

She was so lost in thought and concentration that a strange noise threw her off and caused her to slip, lose her balance and she tumbled into the water below The water of Mermaid Lagoon.

Now, mermaids are very jealous creatures. Especially of other women who have arrived to the island suddenly. So naturally, them seeing this new woman who was fair and lovely… Stirred rage and jealousy in them. And when Wendy landed in the water, they dragged her into deeper waters. 

Their claws digging into her skin as Wendy flailed for her life, not able to fight off the strong and powerful mermaids on her own. 

The mermaid’s screeches in rage could be heard from the deck of the Jolly Roger. Hook, being curious went to the railing and took out his spyglass to see what they were devouring now. Animals that fell were usually their victims. 

He caught a glimpse of a girl…. No, a young woman who was fighting for her life. And Hook, who despised the mermaids….. Wasn’t about to let her die at their claws and poisonous fangs. “Bloody hell.” He muttered out. “Smee!” He bellowed for his first mate. “Prepare a lifeboat!” He ordered as he discarded his leather coat and stood on the railing, to dive into the waters of Pirate Cove. 

Wendy was gasping for breath before she felt a set of fangs sinking into her right calf. She cried out in pain before being pulled below the surface of the water for them to drown her. 

Hook, being a pirate was an adept swimmer. Despite his hook. He paused long enough to note that the mermaids had dragged their victim below the surface, thankfully leaving ripples so he could swim towards them still. He dove below the surface and blinked until he made out the massacre underwater. He surged forward and lunged his hook into the mermaid’s tail that was currently latched onto Wendy’s calf. 

Wendy was now unconscious from being underwater too long and Hook was fighting off the mermaid’s to save the young woman from their clutches. Finally, he freed her as the sirens swam off in fear of the famed pirate and his hook. He took her in his arm by her waist and dragged her to the surface. Where Smee was not far off with a lifeboat awaiting the Captain. 

“Captain!” He called for him and rowed closer to them as Hook swam them to the boat. Wendy’s lifeless body in his arms as Smee gently helped her in and laid her at the bottom of the boat. Hook got in. “Let’s get her to the Jolly Roger.” Hook ordered as he listened to her chest for signs of breathing. “Damn, she’s not breathing.” He muttered and began to perform resuscitation on her. “Come on.” He encouraged her and compressed her chest. 

After what felt like an eternity, Wendy finally awoke and coughed up what seemed like a gallon of seawater and gasped for air. Hook breathed a sigh of relief. “Are you alright lass?” He asked her. “I-I’m fine Captain.” Wendy told him, she remembered him from her visit here as a child. She was lying of course, her calf was bleeding.

“You’re bleeding and likely being filled with poison now.” He told her simply and helped her stand to get up the ladder and up onto the Jolly Roger. “Smee has medicine for it. The quicker you take it, the sooner the poison will leave your body.” He helped Wendy onto the deck and looked into her eyes fully for the first time. 

Wendy stared back and she wondered if he recognized her at all. “Th-Thank you.” She shivered out and he assisted her into his cabin with Smee right behind them to fetch the proper supplies for bandaging her up. “You don’t remember me, do you?” She asked him softly.

Hook studied her for a few moments. Unsure if he remembered her. But those blue eyes of hers, he remembered now. “Wendy Bird?” He asked, a smirk playing on his lips. “My, you bloomed into a lovely young woman didn’t you?” He complimented her and handed her a cup of water. “You should stay here for the night. We will return you to the Island in the morning.” He informed her. 

Wendy blushed at his words. “Thank you….” She murmured out and looked up at him startled. “What? No! Pan will find me!” She told him. 

Hook raised a brow at her protests, she seemed frightened of the boy for some reason, but he didn’t push it. “Captain is right. You need rest.” Smee told her. “Yes, leave Pan to me if he comes. Feel better Wendy Bird.” He told her with a playful wink, a smile and left her in the hands of Smee.

Neverland- now

“Yes…..” Hook assured her with a grin as they walked. “Most definitely the prettiest thing to come out of the water.” He told her and pulled her close to him a bit. “Oh Wendy….. My Wendy. How I’ve missed you.” He murmured out as he brushed her cheek gently. 

“You’re only saying that because I’m here now. What if I weren’t here?” She asked softly, feeling very insecure about it. 

“Being here still would have made me think of you.” He answered simply. “I found myself thinking of you more than I thought.” He admitted as his lips neared hers and he brushed his lips against hers gently. “My Wendy Bird. My happy thought.” He whispered out as he kissed her a bit longer.

Wendy hadn’t even realized or noticed that the other’s were now watching them. Neal and Belle especially were smiling since they seemed to think they belonged together. 

“How sweet……” Came a voice that only Wendy, Hook and Neal knew. “I should have known that you would fall for her Captain.” Pan sneered as he came out of the shadows. “She’s like a siren.” 

“Leave her bloody out of this Pan.” Hook snapped at him.

“Forget it. Her fate will be the same as her brothers.” He told her with an evil grin in the direction of Wendy that shook her in her soul as she felt Hook’s protective grip on her tighten. 

“I didn’t come to talk about that. I came to talk about Henry.” He told the group and moved towards Emma and company. 

“What about Henry?” Emma demanded.

“Well, just that you all should leave here while I still let you. With the exception of Henry and Wendy of course. They’re my prisoners. And you’d do well to remember that. Don’t leave? And I promise you, I’ll kill both of them like I killed John and Michael. Wendy remembers that, don’t you? All the blood and carnage……” He trailed off and grinned at her again. 

Wendy was shaking again now as Pan just disappeared into the forest. The group deadly quiet now. 

Hook turned to Wendy. “Don’t listen to him. You know he loves mind games. I won’t let him kill or keep you. I promise.” He leaned down again to kiss her softly. “I’ll keep you safe this time.”


End file.
